Sakura of the Pink Flame
by ArizonaWolf
Summary: Sakura and Eri were just normal kids living in the Sand Village until they met a kid named Gaara. When Eri and Sakura decide to help Gaara and their mom finds out, it leaves one of them dead and the other becoming a ninja of the leaf.


**A/N:** Ok! This is my new story I'm going to be also working on alongside Kai Hoshigaki: A Second Shark! which I haven't uploaded in like a month, which I'm really sorry for! But! I will be working on that after I post this prologue for this new story! Oh and P.S, my best friend (she doesn't have a fanfic account sadly) drew the picture that I'm going to post as the cover for this story! I wish I could draw like her!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does, which I'm insanely jealous of!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Eri, hun, could you hand me the box that has your things in it. I'm going to put it in this scroll."

"Okay, Mom!" Eri responds to her mom excitedly.

"How about you go play with your sister outside now, you've helped pack enough already today. Go and enjoy yourself."

"But I rather stay in to help."

"Well, this might be last time you see the Sand Village so you should go and enjoy your last moments here."

"Okay Mom I'll go outside and play with Sakura then" Eri says as she walks outside into the front yard to go find her sister. When she sees her sister she finds him talking to a boy so she runs over.

"Hey Sakura! Who is this boy?"

"His name is Gaara! He said he lost his ball and said it landed in our yard. I was just helping him look for it."

Eri looks at this new-found boy Gaara. _'Hes probably about our age and he looks like he's pretty shy but if Sakura thinks hes nice I guess I should help to.' _

"Okay Gaara, I'll help you look to!"

"T-Thank you." Gaara stutters out shyly.

They begin searching for Gaara's ball for what seems like hours until Sakura yells out that she found something. Eri runs over to Sakura who is in front of the house. Sakura is reaching underneath the deck trying to grab something and when she finally gets hold of it, its Gaara's ball.

"Hey Gaara! Sakura found it!" Eri yells over to Gaara and he comes running over.

Just as Sakura is about to hand over the ball to Gaara, their mom comes outside and screams.

"ERI, SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MONSTER?!"

Sakura and Eri exchange glances then look at Gaara who is crestfallen.

"Mom, Gaara isn't a monster hes really nice." Eri says as she looks at Gaara.

"Yeah Mom! Who are you to call Gaara a monster! You're the monster here to call such an innocent boy a monster!" Sakura yells.

'_Sakura has always been a lot more rebelious than me, but to call Mom a monster..._'

Their mom steps down the stairs and grabs onto Sakura and smacks her in the face. But she doesn't stop there she keeps repeadtely hitting her.

"Mom! What are you doing! She was just defending Gaara! She didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Eri yells with tears in her eyes.

"STAY OUT OF THIS UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE NEXT! NO CHILD OF MINE WILL BE TALKING TO A MONSTER, LET ALONE DEFEND ONE! SAKURA NEEDS TO LEARN HER LESSON!"

Eri looks at Gaara who looks beyond angry. He raises his hand and lifts sand up into the air and shoots it at them aiming to kill their mother. Eri jumps out infront of them.

"NO!"

Eri is hit right in the chest and falls back onto the ground. Gaara goes wide eyed and begins to cry.

"I didn't mean to! I was just trying to help Sakura! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He screams as he sits beside Eri who is bleeding out. Sakura's mother lets go of Sakura and slowly walks over to Eri.

"My baby... she's going to die because of you!" She screams as she tries to hit Gaara only to fail because a wall of sand comes to Gaara's defense

"Eri!" Everyone looks over to a crying Sakura. Sakura lowers her head so her eyes are shielded by her bangs. Pink flames begin to swarm Sakura's body as she stands up slowly. A katana that seem to materlize out of thin air is beside Sakura and she grabs it.

"No! Mother its your fault! This is nothing but your fault!" Sakura appears in front of her mother and kicks her and she hits the ground.

"Leave Gaara! They'll only blame you for this! RUN! NOW!" Sakura yells as she gives Gaara a sideway glance.

"I'm s-sorry." Gaara says before he gets up and runs. Sakura waits until he is out of sight until she kneels beside her sister.

"I'm sorry, Eri. I love you, and I will avenge your death!" Sakura proclaims as she closes her dead sister's eyes.

Sakura looks up at her fearful mother and appears in front of her once again only to stab her mother in the heart with her newfound sword.

"That was for Eri." She says lowly.

Sakura's father comes outside and sees Eri and his wife dead, laying on the ground and Sakura with the infamous Pink Flame in her hand.

"Sakura! What have you done!" He says as he grabs a kunai out of his pouch and holds it in defense.

"I didn't kill Eri, mother did." Sakura says with tears in her eyes and Sakura's father eyes widen.

"Sakura! What happened! Tell me now!"

"A boy... his name was Gaara, he had lost his ball and Eri and I helped him look for it. When we found it mother came out and started to beat me. Gaara tried to defend me but Eri took the hit instead. Mother tried to kill Gaara... SO I KILLED HER!" Sakura shouts.

"Oh... Sakura." Oji drops his kunai and hugs his daughter.

"It'll be okay sweetie I promise, but we have to leave now we can't let other members of the clan know you have the Pink Flame, they'll try to kill you." Sakura nods her head in understanding.

* * *

"I see... this little girl killed her mother with the legendary Pink Flame?"

"Yes, Hokage, she did"

"But it was in defense?"

"Yes."

The Hokage stands up and stands in front of Sakura and pulls her into a hug.

"Sakura, my dear, how would you like to join the Ninja Academy?"

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to review and give me negative and/or positive feedback! I have yet to get any kind of response in my other story so I hope I will soon! I hope you all enjoy this prologue and future chapters to come!


End file.
